Anhelo
by Fleuretty
Summary: Todo este tiempo había esperado un enemigo digno de acabar con él... y lo encontró en una joven draculina, tan parecida a ella... -Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing:Un fic que aborde el pasado de algún personaje. (Editado, corregido y aumentado para fines del reto) [UA del manga de Hellsing. Ligero HansxSeras. One-shot.]


**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Pequeño brote de inspiración tras leer_ ** _Just For Tonight_ _de_ _PinkTypewritter_ _._**

* * *

 **Anhelo**

— ¡Señorita Integra, por favor continúe!

— ¡Seras!

— Estaré bien… ¡Vaya contra el mayor! Ese hombre… un hombre como él ya ha dicho demasiado. ¡No se le debe permitir decir nada más!

Hans observaba a ambas mujeres sin interés particular hasta que las palabras de la draculina tomaron su atención; ella tenía razón, el mayor debía ser silenciado después de tanto tiempo. Señaló en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba y Sir Hellsing agradeció su amabilidad, ahora solo eran él y la sirvienta de Alucard. La analizó a detalle en un discreto escrutinio, ella era sin duda la mujer más sensual que había visto en muchos años, perfecta dentro de los estándares arios: rubia, con un buen cuerpo para engendrar hijos guerreros y si las fotos que vio en los expedientes no mentían, de ojos azules. De ser otras las circunstancias, la habría contemplado como un buen prospecto; su rostro aniñado a pesar de la fiereza de su mirada le recordaba algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro que era… Pudo percatarse de su agilidad cuando levantó un par de armas valiéndose de sus pies para impulsarlas hacia arriba y sujetarlas sin perder el contacto visual, hubiera preferido enfrentarse al conde, pero ella era su esclava después de todo, una extensión de su poder, así que era casi igual de digna.

Ella disparó primero, arrojándose en su dirección y él respondió de la misma forma; los escombros del zepelín que eran sacudidos por las detonaciones levantaron una cortina de humo que Hans aprovechó para arrojarle su gabardina sin que se percatara y disparar repetidas veces sobre su cuerpo. Seras se retorció en el piso para tratar de esquivarlo, pero su oponente era más rápido y experimentado; logró quitarse la molesta gabardina y contrarrestar su ofensiva extendiendo su aura vampírica, hasta que el comenzó su transformación, logrando inmovilizarla por el miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se mostraba como el majestuoso lobo de pelaje blanco, estaba disfrutando el encuentro.

 _Tú eres débil..._

Bastó con el impulso de una de sus patas para arrojarla hacia un muro, olfateó la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de la chica y se decepcionó un poco, después de todo no era tan digna y tendría que darle un poco de ayuda para que él pudiera logra su cometido. La velocidad de sus movimientos logró engañar los sentidos de la draculina, podría jurar que desapareció frente a sus ojos solo para reaparecer frente a ella; esta vez pateó con más fuerza, arrojándola a una de las habitaciones inferiores, "la bóveda maldita" la llamaban. Fue tras ella, su forma homínida bastaría por ahora.

— No puedo… es demasiado fuerte…

Ciertamente, Hans podría matarla si quisiera, pero estaba cansado de la guerra, además ella tenía algo que le resultaba familiar, algo que no lo dejaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas… la miró en el piso, tan indefensa, esperando que el verdugo tirara de la guillotina… y entonces lo supo, ella era tan parecida a su amada Adalia. Ese nombre que creía olvidado hace mucho lo abrumó y si la draculina hubiera prestado un poco de atención a su rostro habría visto la pequeña lágrima que se desplazó por su mejilla. Estaba molesto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que sus emociones lo controlaran y comenzó a patear las cajas de madera que contenían su botín de guerra, debía encontrar algo que le sirviera, lo que fuese.

Seras se incorporó de nuevo y sonrió con suficiencia, ya no era la misma. Él la miró fijamente, con esa confianza se parecía aún más a Adalia; la enorme sonrisa, la fiereza de sus ojos y la grácil forma de su nariz…de no ser por el cabello corto y el uniforme de Hellsing podría jurar que era ella, la misma mujer que en un tiempo muy lejano fue su prometida, la única mujer que su corazón aceptaría. Ella comenzó el ataque y ésta vez se limitó a esquivar, remover viejas heridas lo distrajeron de su objetivo, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba llevarlo a cabo; seguía utilizando su aura vampírica, pero el nivel actual de la draculina no bastaba para hacerle daño alguno, ni siquiera era capaz de alcanzarlo… Hans estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Esta vez él inició el ataque, pero ella no lo esquivó, recibió de lleno el golpe y pudo sentir como los huesos del pequeño brazo se quebraron; Seras también parecía impacientarse, se estaba volviendo más salvaje pero acertada en su ofensiva. La draculina le arrojó un enorme misil que él fácilmente destruyó, su fuerza bruta era predecible y solo le daría un intento más. Se arrojó de nuevo a él y lo golpeó con el puño con una fuerza que si era digna de admirar; ambos brazos quedaron destruidos por el impacto, pero la chica era un vampiro y por ende su regeneración era superior, Hans atacó con su brazo izquierdo y ella bloqueó, logrando que sus extremidades se destruyeran nuevamente. Estaba en desventaja, dejó de pensar con frialdad y su mero instinto de supervivencia lo hizo defenderse lanzando patadas a la chica, pero se aferró a su pierna con sus colmillos, después de todo si era digna.

— ¡Te tengo!

— Hey, hombre lobo, considera esto como el reembolso de toda la mierda que hicieron hace 50 años. Preferiría que fuera con una bala de plata, pero creo que un diente con empaste plateado está bien.

Plata, habían conseguido un objeto de plata… Hans admiró como Seras Victoria fue capaz de invocar a su familiar, recordaba su rostro de los mismos expedientes donde vio por primera vez a la chica, era aquel mercenario francés que fue contratado por Hellsing tras el ataque de los Valentine. El hombre atravesó su pecho, abriéndose paso hasta su corazón, donde el diente postizo quedó implantado.

— Eso te pasa por meterte con la mujer de otro… se te voló hasta el collar… ¡Adiós, perro!

La mujer de otro… era verdad, ella no era Adalia. Cayó al piso, ante la imagen de aquel sujeto haciéndole una seña obscena mientras se reincorporaba al aura de la sirvienta de Alucard, aquella que logró acabar con él. Pensó como demonios terminó de esa forma, en una guerra de la cual siempre huyó y de la que terminó siendo participe… él era Hans Günsche, capitán de las tropas de Millenium; pero antes, hace mucho tiempo, solo había sido Hans, un mecánico alemán que detestaba la guerra. Hijo único de un matrimonio humilde pero trabajador que le enseñó a ganarse la vida honradamente, antes de quedar huérfano a sus 15 años por culpa de un accidente…

 _Adalia…_

Adalia Lohse, la mujer que amó y correspondió sus sentimientos a pesar de la diferencia en clase social. Se conocieron en la pequeña plaza comunal de su pequeña ciudad, cuando ella chocó contra él por accidente. Hans siempre fue tímido y reservado, sobre todo al tratar con mujeres, pero al verla simplemente se quedó sin palabras: le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, era pequeña pero su vestido resaltaba las prominentes curvas de su cuerpo, un rostro angelical adornado con ojos de un azul profundo y un cabello largo y rizado, del mismo color que las espigas del trigo. La ayudó a incorporarse y ella le obsequió la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, juraría que su mirada era coqueta, incluso sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre el brazo cuando ella lo soltó y le dio las gracias con una voz que le pareció de ensueño. A partir de ese día no pudo sacarla de su cabeza y no descansó hasta averiguar quien era, valiéndose de sus conocidos y colegas en el taller donde trabajaba; no pasó mucho tiempo para descubrió la identidad de su damisela y al momento perdió toda esperanza de cortejarla, era nada más que la hija del hombre más adinerado de la ciudad.

Desilusionado regresó a su habitual rutina, hasta que unos días después ella apareció en el taller donde trabajaba, en compañía de su padre. Discretamente le entregó una carta donde lo citaba ese día en un pequeño parque, cuando el sol se ocultara. Le tomó todo el día asimilarlo, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que una chica como ella se fijara en alguien como él? Tal vez lo citó para reclamarle alguna pérdida de un bien cuando chocaron, quizá para que le enseñara sobre mecánica… lo último sonaba ridículo, pero era más lógico para él. Llegó puntual al lugar de encuentro, recién rasurado y con su mejor ropa; ella estaba ahí, tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio, sin la prudente compañía de alguna amiga o dama de su servidumbre. El que estuvieran los dos solos podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado, pero a ella pareció no importarle. Antes de que pudiera decir algo se lanzó sobre él y le robó su primer beso de forma torpe pero encantadora, disculpándose tras unos segundos por ver su nula reacción. Hans se quedó anonadado, jamás pensó que pudiera ser tan atrevida, en ese momento sintió que podría amarla toda su vida y más cuando le confesó su interés amoroso, también fue amor a primera vista.

Desde ese día tuvieron pequeños encuentros casi diario en ese mismo parque, donde tenían que conformarse con un casto beso y un sinfín de caricias en el rostro y el dorso de las manos. Jamás podrían consumar su amor bajo las leyes del matrimonio, el padre de la chica no lo permitiría, después de todo Hans solo era un humilde mecánico. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica fuera forzada a presentarse en sociedad, tenía quince años y ya era hora de conseguir un marido que aumentara los bienes de la familia. Adalia entró en pánico, sabía que su amor estaba condenado por su posición social, su padre no tardaría en dar su mano al mejor postor y tendría que dejar a Hans. Meditó sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que solo una era viable, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo con tal de estar con él. Esa misma tarde puso al tanto de su situación a su amado y le suplicó que escaparan de la ciudad, fugarse con lo que sus espaldas pudieran llevar a cuestas y probar suerte en otro lado, empezar desde cero, pero estando juntos.

Sonaba tan descabellado, pero en verdad quería estar con esa mujer, ella valía el riesgo, además no tenía nada en ese lugar, más que el humilde patrimonio que sus padres le heredaron, pero estaba seguro que ellos aprobarían su decisión, después de todo lo educaron con la convicción de que persiguiera sus sueños. Planearon su fuga, acordando que sería tres noches después; Hans no hacía más que contar los días y no prestaba atención a nada de lo que se hablaba a su alrededor, si tan solo hubiese sido más atento se habría enterado de los rumores sobre una bestia que andaba merodeando las afueras de la ciudad, devorando el ganado de los pobres campesinos. El día llegó, tomó sus cosas y todos los ahorros de su vida y fue al parque de siempre, donde la chica ya lo esperaba. Salieron de la ciudad al anochecer, mezclándose con los rezagados campesinos que llevaban sus mercancías para venderlas durante el día; caminaron durante horas, adentrándose en los sembradíos, estaban cansados, pero no podían detenerse hasta encontrar un refugio lo suficientemente lejos, donde ya no pudieran reconocerlos.

Avanzaron hasta salir de los campos labrados, estaban en tierras de nadie y lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde descansar. Hans pudo ver el cansancio en los ojos de Adalia, por ser una chica de alta clase jamás tuvo que andar por tanto tiempo, pero en ningún momento se quejó ni le pidió que se detuviesen, tuvo que tomar la iniciativa y decirle que pararan a lado de un pequeño riachuelo, alegando que necesitaba beber algo de agua. La chica supo que lo hacía por ella y no pudo más que agradecerle, besándolo apasionadamente por primera vez, ya no tenían que esconderse de nadie, eran libres de amarse y demostrarlo de la forma que quisieran. Hans tomó ese pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y se embriagó del aroma de su cabello, recorrió cada centímetro de su piel y besó su rostro y cuello repetidas veces, quería inmortalizar la imagen de su ángel, temeroso de perderla en cualquier momento, todo era tan fácil después de tantas desgracias en su vida, que no parecía real para él. Ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse en ese momento y se lo dejó ver cuando comenzó a desabrochar el corset de su vestido, pero en segundos desapareció su romántica atmosfera: de la nada apareció frente a ellos un enorme lobo gris que sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia Hans, mordiéndolo en el cuello y destrozando sus cuerdas vocales en el acto, para después huir, sin matar a su presa. La herida era profunda y sangró escandalosamente, su cuerpo comenzó a arder en fiebre y terminó perdiendo la conciencia, con los gritos de Adalia haciendo eco en su cabeza, su imagen cada vez más distante.

 _Yo… Adalia… perdóname…_

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo destrozado de su amada Adalia. Una furia enorme lo invadió y pudo sentir el cambio en su cuerpo: la tensión en sus músculos, el crecimiento de los caninos y un extraño pelaje que comenzó a cubrir su carne, además del aumento en su temperatura corporal. Solo pudo culpar a la bestia que lo atacó a él, y por primera vez aulló a la luna, gritó de ira e impotencia y juró que su venganza sería terrible. Tomó el destrozado cuerpo y trató de darle una decente sepultura bajo un árbol, cerca de aquel riachuelo donde estuvo a punto de desposar a la mujer que le robó el corazón. Pasó varias noches cazando al lobo, pero los cambios fisiológicos fueron mayores y terminó por convertirse en un enorme lobo blanco; la primera vez perdió el control y despertó en un lugar al que no recordaba haber ido por su cuenta, entonces supo que él fue el culpable de la muerte de la chica… La bestia que comenzaba a controlarlo tras el ataque fue la causa por la que la vida dejó de tener sentido para él, jamás podría quitarse ese cargo de conciencia. Después de eso se obsesionó con la idea de acabar con su vida, dejar de existir, quiso probar el suicidio, pero el instinto de supervivencia de los hombres lobo lo traicionaba. Solo pudo pensar en otra forma, la que más detestaba… la guerra. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alemania entrara en una guerra que sería el inicio de todo, conoció al mayor y cegado por su deseo de morir se unió a él, ansioso de encontrar un enemigo digno que lo hiciera sufrir por lo que hizo.

Miró fijamente a Seras Victoria y por unos segundos creyó admirar a su amada Adalia, haciendo justicia por su propia mano. Se le hizo muy irónico encontrar al asesino perfecto en una dulce chica, con ojos tan expresivos y una sonrisa encantadora; de poder hablar le hubiera dado las gracias, pero tuvo que conformarse con la mirada de gratitud que pudo obsequiarle a la draculina que cumplió su más grande anhelo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, al fin se había liberado de ese cargo de conciencia.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Come mencioné en el disclaimer, este brote de inspiración surgió tras leer un gran HansxSeras. Me he declarado amante del PipxSeras, pero "Just for tonight" conmovió este viejo corazón y he aquí el resultado. Creo que Hans quedaría como mi segundo hombre favorito de Hellsing (Alucard y Pip se disputan el primer puesto) y él merece una buena historia de amor... si, soy una romántica empedernida :P

Cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario respecto a mi trabajo es bien recibido y si por azares del destino PinkTypewritter llega a leer esto, entérate que tu obra me inspiró, así que no la dejes inconclusa por favor :(


End file.
